Desde Crianças
by Quartzo
Summary: 3x4. yaoi, shounen ai, lemon, Universo Alternativo, ... Essa fic eu não vou demorar pra terminar, eu prometo (para o alivio da nação)!
1. Na Cozinha

6:30. O relógio da sala toca, seu som meio abafado pela distância. Os cozinheiros ao lado de Maria se apressam em cortar os legumes; algo cai no chão, o cozinheiro chefe passa um sermão geral e, exatamente como nos últimos anos, a porta se abre e um loiro muito sorridente adentra a cozinha, vestido com seu uniforme caro da escola particular.

- Maria! – Quatre se senta na mesa encostada no fogão e joga a mochila ao seu lado. – Sentiu minha falta? Entrou em depressão? Há alguma possibilidade de você cozinhar algo que tenha relação com a palavra "hambúrguer" hoje à noite?

- Não, não e não, loirinho. Nós temos que ter essa mesma conversa todo santo dia? – Maria entrega um copo de suco de laranja ao garoto, que já estava pronta para quando ele chegasse.

- Sim, senão o dia não vai estar completo! – Quatre continuou sorrindo, tentando beber o suco enquanto tirava o casaco preto que fazia parte do uniforme da escola.

- Menino, onde está a sua gravata? – ela cruzou os braços com o seu famoso ar "vovó sabe o que você aprontou".

- Minha o quê? – Quatre fez um pequeno bico inocente, tentando entender do que se tratava.

- Gravata. – Maria passou a mão pelo pescoço para explicar.

- Ah! Aquele pedaço de pano que as pessoas usam pra dependurar no teto e se enforcarem? – sorriu de novo, como se estivesse falando de coelhos saltitantes pelo campo.

- Cadê?

- Meu cachorro comeu? – ele chutou meio incerto, olhando bem à senhora de avental só pra ver se ela tinha comprado. – Bom, vamos dizer que eu acordei de manhã e todas as minhas _gravatas_ tinham sumido, O.K.?

- Sei, sei, viu? Qualquer dia você é expulso dessa escola pelas coisas que você apronta, Quatre! Só esse ano já foram pichações...

- Que eles não tem nenhuma prova de que fui eu...

- O trote da bexiga de tinta na sala do diretor...

- Limpei todas as minhas digitais da cena do crime...

- Sem contar que os professores não te aturam, menino! – Quatre ficou vermelho e tratou de colocar uma expressão emburrada em seu rosto.

- Pois deveriam! Eles ganham muito bem pra se preocuparem com um simples garoto mimado de dez anos enquanto os colegiais do outro lado da escola ficam fumante maconha no intervalo das aulas!

Maria abre a boca assustada.

- Deus, de onde você tirou isso, criatura?

- Acontece que eu tenho dois olhinhos que enxergam muito bem, tá?

- Então, porque não conta pro seu pai?

- Eu, hein! Pra ele me colocar pra ter aulas particulares _aqui em casa_? 'Mais' nunca! Pelo menos lá na "prisão" eu tenho outros riquinhos mimados pra tirar sarro...

- Mas eles não são seus amigos? – Maria o fitou curiosa.

- Hahahahaha! Se eles são meus amigos, eu não preciso de inimigos!

- Mas, Quatre... – o loiro revirou os olhos. Lá vinha o "Mas, Quatre"... – Por que você não gosta dos seus coleginhas?

-Só pra você ter uma idéia: hoje todo mundo saiu que nem louco de lá pra ver "Chiquititas"! O SBT tá reprisando a partir de hoje, então foi o mó auê... Teve gente que pulou o portão pra não se atrasar! E sinto muito, mas eu não posso ser amigo de alguém que assiste "Chiquititas"...

Maria, com um ar brincalhão que ela só tinha quando o loiro estava por perto, foi pegar mais alface do outro lado da cozinha e Quatre aproveitou a chance pra fazer de refém o pote de bolacha que estava dando sopa em cima da mesa já há algum tempo.

- Mas o quê... solta já isso, menino!

- Nhão... – o loiro agarrou firme o pote no colo. – Eu é que não vou comer essa coisa cheia de _verdura _que 'cê 'tá fazendo aí, viu?

- Seu pai vai ficar bravo!

- Correção: meu velho vai ficar bravo _se_ ele _souber_!

- Se entupir de bolacha faz mal, meu pequeno!

- Estar apaixonada pelo jardineiro há vinte anos e não ter coragem nem de dar um "oi" pra ele também faz mal ... – comentou casualmente.

Maria o fuzilou com seu olhar mais severo.

- Não tô mais aqui!!!

Quatre desceu imediatamente da mesa, ainda com o pote nos braços e agora saboreando um Traquinas de morango. Foi quando, de repente, percebeu que alguém o olhava pelas costas a poucos metros de distância.

Virou levemente a cabeça para trás, o suficiente para seus olhos azuis pararem na figura morena que o fitava vividamente. Um garoto da idade dele, um pouco mais alto, lábios levemente avermelhados, cabelos cor de chocolate cobrindo parcialmente um dos olhos... Quatre parou de mastigar sua bolacha. Olhos verdes dignos de um deus...

Abrindo um sorriso, o loiro não perdeu mais tempo:

- Oi!

Afinal, não deveria ser tão difícil trabalhar na casa dos Winner. Tudo que tinha de fazer era ajudar na cozinha quando houvesse festas ou reuniões, sem contar que agora ele tinha um quarto para dormir e não teria que vagar por aí até que algum orfanato decidisse "catá-lo". Tudo que tinham dito para ele foi: "Ajude apenas se te chamarem" e o largaram no meio da cozinha.

Trowa olhou bem para uma senhora negra com um avental cheio de desenhos de flores que acabara de entrar na cozinha. Ela tinha um ar muito doce, como o de uma avó que fica sentada numa cadeira de balanço e faz tricô o dia todo.

É, talvez não fosse tão ruim mesmo...

Uma mansão enorme daquelas, tantos empregados... E havia apenas dois Winner vivendo ali. Ninguém iria nem notar a presença dele...

Exatamente 6:30. Ouve-se a batida do relógio na sala e todos os cozinheiros aceleram o passo, como se percebendo que a hora do julgamento final estava próxima. Bom, era só ficar parado até que alguém pedisse ajuda. Isso ele sabia fazer...

- Maria!

O coração de Trowa parou. Um garoto loiro, da idade dele, entrou alegremente na cozinha, se sentando de forma travessa numa mesa e jogando a mochila do lado. O uniforme preto amarrotado destacando sua pele clara, sua voz suave e feliz, os lábios carmesins que se abriam pra tomar o suco, seu rosto que ganhava diferentes tons de vermelho enquanto ele falava, o modo possessivo como ele segurava o pote de biscoitos,... Tudo nesse garoto era uma graça!

O moreno tentou sair de fininho dali, antes que alguém o pegasse encarando o provável "herdeiro dos Winner", mas já era tarde demais. O querubim estava de pé e já havia notado que alguém o olhava. Trowa viu em câmera lenta ele virar a cabeça levemente para trás, como se fizesse uma espécie de charme inconsciente, mas ainda assim um charme. Seus olhos pararam nele, como se tentassem lembrar de quem ele era; e pela primeira vez, o moreno viu os olhos azuis bebe mais fascinantes que já existiram.

Um momento se passou. Trowa fitando o jeito maroto do anjo: uniforme meio aberto, as migalhas da bolacha espalhadas sedutoramente pelos lábios, pequenas mexas de cabelo caindo pela testa e chegando até a metade dos olhos... E o outro o estudando marotamente. Antes que ele se desse conta, o garoto já tinha se virado totalmente em sua direção e sorria, alegre.

- Oi!

A saliva entalou na garganta do moreno. Era com ele aquilo?

- Oi...

Parecendo mais encorajado com aquilo, estendeu o pote para Trowa, numa oferta de paz.

- Hã... eu não posso, obrigado. – recusou sem jeito, mas o loiro pareceu meio contrariado.

- Não quer ou não pode?

Trowa ficou sem reação diante de mais um sorriso vindo daquela boca, não sabendo o que responder.

- Foi o quê eu imaginei... – Quatre continuou com a mão estendida, oferecendo o pote. Suspirando completamente vencido, e percebendo que jamais ele conseguiria negar algo ao anjo, ele estendeu a mão e pegou um Traquinas, assim como o próprio loiro fez em seguida.

Ficaram ali mastigando e se admirando como... Bem, como duas crianças de dez anos que eles eram...

- Eu sou Quatre! – ele praticamente pulou no pescoço do moreno, deixando-o muito e desconcertado. Trowa parou de respirar ao fitar o rosto feliz do menino em seu ombro. – E você?

- Eu... – "_Droga! Qual é o meu nome mesmo?"._ Pensou atordoado. – Me... Meu nome é Trowa, mas... eu não _sou_ ninguém. – falou sem emoção.

Quatre pareceu não entender por um segundo, no entanto sorriu logo em seguida. Um sorriso caloroso e cheio de amor.

- Ah, está enganado! Você é o menino de que eu mais gosto!

Continua (?)

Eu sumi por um tempo, mas já tô voltando á vida, minha gente! Valeu _mesmo_ por todos os comentários e o apoio que tem tanta gente me dando, e desculpe por ter sumido! Tô muito feliz agora! T.T


	2. Hotel California

- Quatre... – O moreno murmurou baixinho com uma voz sofrida, colocando uma mão na parede do quarto para se apoiar.

As tardes sem o loiro se arrastavam dolorosas, o silêncio dominava a casa deixando Trowa no vazio da sua alma. Afinal, por que Quatre tinha que ir à escola? Ele nem gostava daquele lugar! Não era melhor ficar no quentinho dos seus braços, se enchendo de chocolate e aproveitando enquanto eram jovens e despreocupados? Quer dizer, o próprio moreno não ia à escola e estava tudo muito bem...

Já estava se virando quando duas mãozinhas brincalhonas cobriram os seus olhos por trás, fazendo o seu coração saltar até marte e depois voltar. Aquele cheiro bom de jasmim que tinha na pele... Reconheceria isso em qualquer lugar desta Terra...

- Adivinha quem é! – o árabe perguntou rindo, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do moreno.

Ele continuou quieto, sentindo a respiração do outro menino em seu pescoço, arrepiando seus pelos. Quatre estava ali. Ele podia viver de novo...

Delicadamente, pegou as mãos que cobriam seus olhos e as segurou em suas bochechas, a fim de sentir melhor a temperatura do loiro, que havia parado de rir por algum motivo. Ficando mais feliz ao perceber que não era uma alucinação, que Quatre não desapareceria a qualquer momento, puxou o árabe para um abraço frente-a-frente, que não foi recusado.

Enlaçou o garoto menor pela cintura, o apertando contra o seu corpo, enquanto o próprio loiro passava seus braços pelo pescoço de Trowa. É, realmente, estava melhor agora...

- O que foi? – indagou vendo a expressão emburrada que ele fazia.

- Quando alguém fala "adivinha quem é!" você tem que adivinhar quem é, oras!

- Mas eu sabia que era você...

- Não importa! É assim que se joga!... Pingüins! – Trowa sentiu uma pontada de riso ao ouvir aquilo. Quatre sempre falava "pingüins" quando se irritava, e isso geralmente acontecia quando a palavra "Chiquititas" ou "colegas de classe" entravam na conversa.

- Se serve de consolo, você me deu um susto.

- Sério? Mas você nem se mexeu! – roçou seu nariz de leve no pescoço do moreno, dessa vez sentido-o se arrepiar até os pés. – Por que seus pelos sempre ficam de pé quando eu toco no seu pescoço?

- Sei lá... deve ser o contato... – Sussurrou sem se importar, descansando seu nariz na cabeça do loiro, fechando os olhos. Havia um cheiro deferente ali hoje. Será que ele tinha trocado de shampoo? Ou os anjos mudavam constantemente de odor?

- Eu não tenho piolho, tá? – Quatre avisou percebendo dois dedos irem e voltarem pelos seus cabelos.

Os lábios de Trowa quase se curvaram em um sorriso.

- Eu sei... – Aconchegou melhor o árabe contra seu corpo, que ronronou feliz. – Hã... O que você está fazendo aqui, Quatre?

- Esse é o meu quarto, sabe... O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

- Vim pra tentar matar as saudades...

- Ah, que fofo! – o loiro teria pulado em seus braços se já não estivesse o abraçando.

- E a escola?

- Que escola? – perguntou meio embriagado de alegria.

- Aquele lugar em que você vai todos os dias...

- Ninguém tem aula sábado, Trowa... Bom, exceto lá no Japão, eu acho...

O moreno segurou seu rosto com uma mão e o olhou nos olhos, aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes de anjo.

- Como eu não percebi antes?

- Porque nós nos conhecemos desde segunda e esse é o nosso primeiro sábado juntos... – Quatre depositou um pequeno beijou no canto dos seus lábios, deixando Trowa sem reação.

Eles se fitaram em contemplação mutua, mudos, tentando adivinhar o que iria acontecer a seguir. O moreno suavizou o olhar com a respiração meio densa, esperando alguma mágica simplesmente acontecer.

Sentindo uma mão atrás de sua cintura o puxar para mais perto, o que era quase impossível pois já estavam colados um no outro, o árabe foi fechando os olhos devagar, aproximando seus lábios vermelhos dos do moreno. O hálito quente de Trowa chegou até suas narinas quando estavam a dois milímetros de distância. Uma mão gentil continuava em seu rosto, congelada, sem saber se o puxava de uma vez para o tal beijo ou se deixava Quatre fazer as coisas com ternura como só ele fazia. A franja cobrindo um dos olhos verdes encostou de leve no rosto loiro...

- Ahahahahahaha!! – do nada o árabe desatou na gargalhada e Trowa ficou completamente desconcertado. -... ah, me desculpe, é que... sua franja me deu cócegas...

O moreno nem tentou segurar uma expressão indignada que tomou conta do seu rosto, fazendo o árabe se contorcer de rir em seus braços.

- 'Peraí', Quatre! Você deixou de me beijar por causa disso?

- É... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! – ele se soltou dos braços, cambaleando alguns passos para trás.

- Bom, dá pra ver que você gosta bastante de rir, hein?

O loiro parou ao ver o outro garoto dobrar as mangas da camisa ameaçadoramente.

- Trowa, o que...

Não houve tempo para mais nada. O moreno o pegou e jogou ambos na cama de Quatre, passando os dedos pelo seu corpo e achando rápido seus pontos francos.

O loirinho se contorcia e chorava de tanto rir, tentando fazê-lo parar de atacar sua barriga em cócegas, mas Trowa era mais forte e não dava chance de resistência. Ah, aquela risada gostosa era uma massagem nos ouvidos do moreno. Poderia fazer aquilo para sempre.

Logo a coberta branca já estava amontoada em volta deles, amassada completamente com o escândalo que Quatre fazia.O árabe fez menção de pegar os bichinhos de pelúcia que caiam na ponta da cama, mas seu atacante o puxou de volta, segurando suas mãos em cada lado da cabeça.

- Bom, senhor Winner, espero que você tenha aprendido a lição... – ele continuou a segurá-lo pelos pulsos, esperando se acalmar, antes de depositar um pequeno beijo em seu nariz. – Na próxima vez que formos nos beijar, não ria!

- S... Sim... se-nhor...

Trowa não conseguia esconder um sorriso ao fitar, fascinado, o loiro todo corado em baixo de si. Encantador, tentando pegar seu fôlego de volta, seus lábios carmesins entre abertos num convite inconsciente que ele não poderia recusar.

Quatre ficou parado sem energia para reagir, observando seu "príncipe encantado" aproximar seus lábios com doçura. Trowa jogou seu cabelo um pouco para trás no intento de evitar o mesmo incidente anterior. Seus olhos se cruzaram mais uma vez e de repente eles não eram mais duas crianças de 10 anos, e sim duas almas apaixonadas que estavam prestes a dar seu primeiro beijo ao som de uma música muito linda no fundo.

Pararam, se olhando estranhos, percebendo a trilha sonora de novela mexicana que acontecia ali.

- Você está ouvindo isso? – Trowa parecia meio desorientado com a mudança drástica de clima que acabara de ocorrer.

- É "Hotel Califórnia" do Eagles... – o loiro sorriu ouvindo os gritos da platéia no fundo. – Uma versão ao vivo. Os empregados colocam alto toda semana...

- Hum...

Deixando o resto de lado, o moreno não deixaria nada estragar dessa vez. Com o som do violão e as leves batidas ao fundo, um Trowa apressado finalmente juntou seus lábios com os de Quatre, numa caricia suave e cheia de ternura. Sem pensar em mais nada, o moreno encontrou a língua quente do anjo com a sua, enroscando-se com ela, sentindo o gosto doce do chocolate que o loiro deveria ter roubado no almoço.

Completamente extasiados, eles permaneceram se olhando após se separarem, tentando acalmar o calor dos seus corpos. Sorrindo, o loiro teve suas mãos liberadas para enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, suas testas se encostaram enquanto eles riam baixinho sobre nada em particular.

A próxima cena aconteceu como um pesadelo. Livros se espatifaram no chão, despertando-os para a dura realidade. Parada na porta, havia uma mulher na casa dos 50, expressão severa e incrédula, as mãos nervosas tentando segurar os livros que ela não deixara cair no chão de surpresa e os olhos negros os mirando sem reação.

Quatre tinha perdida as cores do rosto e, para o desespero do moreno, Trowa também a reconheceu como a Governanta da casa...

_You can checkout any time you like,  
but you can never leave._

_Você pode pedir a conta na hora que quiser  
Mas jamais poderá sair._

_Continua (?)_

Desculpe a demora de novo! Eu gostaria de agradecer as pessoas que deixaram comentários no site e as que me mandaram direto para o meu e-mail. Muito, muito obrigado!

Hã... sabe... eu fico meio sem graça em falar isso, mas... Eu preciso de um favor. Eu demoro pra postar as continuações porque não tenho certeza se está bom ou não, então eu queria (antes de postar no site) enviar o capitulo para alguém ler e dizer o que achou. Eu só preciso de uma pessoa, se alguém estiver interessado é só me mandar um e-mail: 

Eu agradeceria muito!!!

Ah, e se alguém quiser essa música "Hotel Califórnia" do Eagles é só falar que eu mando!


End file.
